swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion
Unlocked at Level 5, Fusion is the craft process of combining 3 Epic swords to make 1 Legendary sword, or the process to create Master, Artifact, God-Slaying, or Chaos Swords. Sword Fusions are not a random result. Each fusion has a fixed outcome based on the swords used in the fusion. Quality is only used as a benchmark in that the crafter must meet the minimum quality required by the craft to have the outcome be a success. Just because a Fusion has a temperature penalty does not mean a fusion will fail, all that matters on if a fusion fails or succeeds is if the quality temperature has been met at the end of the time-limit. A temperature penalty does make it harder though as it will decrease the Max Quality ceiling. Knowing when to use and when to avoid using a Shield Hammer to protect a fusion can save a lot of time & money. As such, we will look at what can affect your quality. They are, the hammer you use, your mastery level, if you have the trophy, the CP you manage to get(which is affected by your mastery), and last is the Soul Hammer and if you have any of the upgraded versions. NOTE: IF you fail a fusion, the game will return all of the failed materials back to you, so you can try again. (Not to mention, one of the seals is failing a fusion, so you get credit for that) Or you can use a Recover Hammer. Hammer Quality Hammer Quality is not cummulative, only the highest strike counts. *Smith Hammer: 1 Quality *Platinum Hammer: 3 Quality *Master Hammer: 4 Quality *Sword Hammer: 6 Quality *Hero Hammer: 7 Quality *Divine Hammer: 8 Quality *Creation Hammer: 9 Quality *Demon Hammer: 9 Quality Mastery Bonus: *0 Star Unable to perform a Fusion *1 star +1 Quality *2 Star +3 Quality (minimum for Divine Fusion & Master Swords) *3 Star +5 Quality Decor trophy Bonus *No trophy, no bonus *+3 Quality for Trophy shared with 2 ores (Copper & Bronze, Iron & Steel, Gold & Diamond) *+5 Quality for when Trophy is exclusive to a material CP Mastery of material determines MAX allowable CP *0 Star=100CP unable to perform fusion *1 Star= 150 CP (15 Quality MAX) *2 Star= 200 CP (20 Quality MAX) Minimum to attempt Divine Fusion & max the Artifacts can go up to *3 Star= 250 CP (25 Quality MAX) 10CP=1 Quality is not rounded up example: 147 CP=14 Quality Soul Hammer This is the free hammer given that can add extra Quality. It can sometimes push a fusion that would have failed due to temperature damage to a successful one. There are 3 upgrades(in total 4 different types), but you can find those via the link. It will be represented by S. Temperature Penalties *-10 quality @-10 degrees (Ice Gains +1 quality) takes 4 hours to reach from 0 *-30 quality@-20 degrees (Ice gains +3 quality) takes 7 hours to reach from 0 *-10 quality@40 degrees (Fire gains +1 quality) takes at least 4 hours from 30 *-35 quality@45 degrees (Fire gains +3 quality) takes at least 5 hours from 30 What causes some fusions to fail? *Attempts with lower mastery level, CP pool +Bonuses can't overcome a Temperature penalty. *Not enough activity and fusion freezes, doesnt get enough CP to cover minimum quality and freezing/cold penalty. *Too much activity and fusion burns. *Just not enough friends, can't even reach CP needed to meet minimum without penalty. The first 2 examples can be overcome by simply using a shield hammer or by being vigilant with your Fire Hammer or Ice Hammer. Does a fusion need the Ice, Fire or Shield & Soul Hammers? The below table will seek to answer the question. It will list every material, their basic fusion infos, but also, if they can survive Danger/Cold Or Frozen/Burnt. The following basic info is assumed. *You or someone will hit it with the Quality 9 Hammer. *You have fully mastered the material. *You get Max CP & have the Decor *You can use the Soul Hammer. If it will fail due to a temperature penalty, it will say NO(#)(What the max Q is now), and S1-4(What type of Soul Hammer or upgrade), and (1-3){How many hits you need to make it survive}. I.e. Dragon Stone, Burnt = NO(9). S1(3). So, Dragon Stone will not survive Burnt. It's Max Q drops to 9. However, if you use the 1st form of Soul Hammer and hit it 3 times, it will survive. With all of that info, the table will do the math for you. A quick glance shows if you can surive the fusion and if the S1-4 is higher than what you have, you'll need to either shield it, recover it, or watch it carefully to make sure it doesn't fail. If you have the S hammer, its up to you if you want do it or not, but at least you know you'll have that option. The Max Q was reached by Hammer(9)+Mastery(5)+Trophy(3 or 5)+MaxCP(20 or 25)=44(if T is 5), 42(if T is 3), 39 (if CP is 20), 37(if CP is 20 & 3 Trophy) Under Cold, Frozen, Danger, & Burnt. If it says Yes., you do not need to do anything and its okay at that stage. If it says anything else, then you need to either shield it, keep an eye on the temperatures, or be ready to use a sol hammer or one of its upgrades(which the lowest one needed to allow for a successful fusion will be mentioned). And again, remember. If it fails, you can always use a Recover Hammer if you have one available. But I would save that for the rarer, more time-consuming fusions. 'Fusion Table' Note: There is currently no trophy for Chaos Swords. So you have to use a Soul Hammer to push you above 40. 9(Max hammer)+25(Max CP)+5(Max Mastery)=39.